falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob's Wreckers
Bob's Wreckers are a brutal mercenary group operating in The Bronx. History Founding The Wreckers were formed in 2236 by Bob Wheeler, who lent his name to the group. Wheeler was a troubled youth born in the area around the turn of the century. He was without much guidance as a child and adolescent, and as a result, he fell in with a bad crowd. Before he even began puberty, he had supposedly already killed a man, and was already dabbling with chems such as jet and psycho. Bob’s association with another troubled youth by the name of Jack Boyd would pay dividends, and turn Wheeler into the man that would go on to form the Wreckers and have a hand in the politics of The Bronx. The two were both part of a small posse of local tough guys that harassed and extorted locals. In 2221, the charismatic Boyd successfully reached out to a handful of other local gang leaders and helped found the National Pleasure League. Bob and the rest of his crew were absorbed into the larger group, and thanks to their friendship with Jack, were all given positions of power within the new organization. Bob Wheeler was a member of the National Pleasure League for roughly ten years, serving as a raiding lieutenant and advisor to Boyd, who changed his name to Jack-in-the-Box. During this time, he became known as “Bloody Bob Wheeler” due to his viciousness and ferocity in battle. Fact and fiction have merged into myth, but according to the many stories told about Bob Wheeler in battle, he destroyed a Machinist Juggernaut in combat by himself, led a small group of NPL raiders to victory against an entire company of Libeterian troops, and had a kill count in the hundreds. Though he had it good in the National Pleasure League, he had deep reservations about the ethos of the group. Wheeler enjoyed the ‘anything goes’ mentality the group espoused when it came to violence, but did not particularly enjoy it when applied to other aspects of life. Most notably, the prevalence of child prostitution turned him off. In 2236, the Federal Republic of Libeteria bombed the Pleasure Palace in 2236 and killed Jack-in-the-Box, Bob’s old friend. In the wake of the attack, Bob and a group of men loyal to him left the group, contributing to the fracturing of the National Pleasure League. The nickname that other members of the NPL had for Bob and his men- ‘The Wreckers’- stuck, and then group became known as Bob’s Wreckers. The group settled down in the former Throgg’s Neck section of The Bronx, killing any National Pleasure League remnants that opposed them. They chose the area because it was right at the confluence of the East River and the Long Island Sound, making it a strategically important location, and because Bob was aware of a large cargo freighter that had run around at some point, that could be used as a base of operation. The Wreckers moved into the Annabelle, partially breaking it up and turning it into an ad hoc city of sorts. Over the next few years, The Wreckers made a fortune providing muscle for traders traveling to and from Flushtown, in Queens to the south. Some say the wealth civilized Bob Wheeler, as the Wreckers raided and pillaged less and less, instead focusing on those ‘more legitimate’ pursuits. War with the Federal Republic of Libeteria Disturbed about rumors that he was going soft, Bob Wheeler began to organize a grand raid that would have large-scale implications on the politics of the New York City wasteland. Having heard rumors of the extreme wealth being generated by Brahmin herders at the newly organized New York Stockyard, Bob formulated a plan to rob their cattle. The raid would not only net the Wreckers a large profit, but would remind the area that Bob’s Wreckers were a force to be reckoned with. In early 2260, Bob and the Wreckers traveled down the East River and landed in Lower Manhattan. Though the New York Stockyard was well guarded, the Wreckers were undaunted and fought off the small but well-organized Stockyard militia, stealing thousands of caps worth of cattle. High off of his victory, Bob diverted some of his men into Battery Park before returning to the Annabelle with their spoils of battle. Battery Park was a colony of the Federal Republic of Libeteria, and the republic did not take kindly to the sneak attack. Though Bob and his men got the upper hand at the time of that particular battle, Libeteria made Bob Wheeler public enemy number one. Bob and the Wreckers had engaged in their fair share of conflicts over the years, but the group had never engaged an enemy as powerful and organized as the Federal Republic. President Thompson of Libeteria authorized a detachment from the Maritime Patrol Force up the East River to engage the Wreckers. Not having fully scouted their enemy, the Maritime Patrol Force was not large enough to stop the Wreckers, and the two sides fought to a stalemate. Enraged that the Annabelle would be attacked and emboldened by his victory, Bob hastily organized another raid into Libeterian territory. Bolstering his forces with National Pleasure League remnants, Bob’s Wreckers crossed the Hudson into New Jersey and raided Union City, another Libeterian colony. The attack on Union City was brutal. Bob Wheeler showed no mercy, killing men, women, and children alike. Those that were spared were either shipped to Flushtown to be sold into slavery or were given to the National Pleasure League remnants that assisted in the raid, to be used in whatever perverted and unwholesome ways those raiders saw fit. When word of the raid reached Governor’s Island, Libeteria responded with force, ordering the Federal Army Flying Corps to bomb the Annabelle. For roughly two weeks, Liberteria bombed the beached cargo freighter. The Wreckers escaped major casualties by temporarily moving into emergency bunkers that had been constructed beneath the ship. When the bombing stopped, the group slowly emerged from underground to survey the damage. The cargo ship was more or less totaled, but the Wreckers had survived. The group slowly went about repairing their base of operation, thinking that Libeteria had settled all debts. The Federal Republic had not, and a special reconnaissance force was stealthily observing the Wreckers. For months, they observed, taking note of the Wrecker’s habits. In mid-2261, when Bob Wheeler was alone taking a leak, a Libeterian sniper took the shot. After causing so much death and devastation, the infamous Bob Wheeler was no more, killed ingloriously in an outhouse. The Wreckers Under New Leadership When Bob Wheeler’s dead corpse was discovered, the Wreckers were thrown into chaos. Bob’s top lieutenant, Dutch van Arnhem took control of the mercenary group, but he was unable to stop the group from splintering. Enrique Colon, another lieutenant, took the opportunity to leave the group, taking with him numerous Wreckers. Others simply defected, leaving for what they believed would be better opportunities elsewhere. It would take the Machinist invasion in 2263 for Dutch to stem the slow bleed of men from the Wreckers. The Machinists wrecked havoc across all of The Bronx when they unleashed their mechanic army. Bob’s Wreckers were on the front lines, given that their headquarters was very close to the Machinists’ own base of operations. Throughout the year, the Wreckers fought valiantly, adding to the prestige of the organization and raising their status across the region. After the Machinist invasion was foiled, tough guys across the area were flocking to the husk of the Annabelle, to join the Wreckers. The Wreckers still inhabit the husk of the Annabelle, the organization no longer in flux. The group is not as dangerous as it was, as the Wreckers operate more as guns-for-hire rather than as raiders who kill and murder for fun. The men and women that make up the group are still as highly trained as ever, and are still as dangerous as ever. Membership Bob’s Wreckers are not discriminate in who is allowed to join the group, especially since the death of Bob Wheeler and the large-scale defections that occurred afterwards. As long as a man is tough and can hold his own in battle, he is good enough to be a Wrecker. The life of a Wrecker is tough, given the work that they do and the rough-and-tumble lives that they live. Only those truly dedicated to the work the group does last in the Wreckers. Those that are not invariably leave, get killed, or are killed. Activities & Interests The ethos of the Wreckers is fairly simple: get rich or die trying. Relationships The government of the Federal Republic of Liberteria considers Bob’s Wreckers are terrorist organization. Though the nation is no longer waging outright war on the group, the two groups are hostile towards each other. The group has a much better relationship with the settlement of Flushtown, whom they regularly take contracts with. At one point, Bob’s Wreckers enjoyed a working relationship with the National Pleasure League. Since the destruction of the group, and the death of Bob Wheeler, the relationship between the two groups has fragmented into virtual nothingness. Certain pockets of National Pleasure League remnants are willing to work with the Wreckers, while others consider them their enemies. Category:Groups Category:New York Category:Raiders